Butterfree (anime)
This '''Butterfree is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It was the first wild Pokémon Ash ever caught. He was released during the mating season when he fell in love with a pink Butterfree. Personality As a Caterpie, he has a very happy but shy attitude; he was shown to suffer from low self-esteem if he didn't make a good first impression; he was very hurt when Misty didn't take to him. He is also very brave, squaring up against a Pidgeotto and then both of Team Rocket's Pokémon single-handedly. As Metapod, he was shown to have become very laid-back, but remained extremely loyal to his trainer; this was shown when he jumped in front of a Beedrill to save Ash. As Butterfree, his personality was similar to that of Caterpie, retaining his bravery and positive attitude. But as seen in Bye-Bye Butterfree, his self-esteem still suffered when he didn't make a good first impression. Biography Butterfree was caught as a Caterpie and evolved to a Metapod.IL003: Ash Catches a Pokémon Metapod then evolved when defending Ash from a flock of Beedrill.IL004: Challenge of the Samurai He caught it only by throwing out a Poké Ball. He once traded his Butterfree for a Raticate, but he missed his Butterfree so much, so he traded back.IL015: Battle Aboard the St. Anne It seems to be a male Butterfree and was released to start a family with its mate, a pink Butterfree. Before winning the heart of its mate, Butterfree saved a bunch of wild Butterfree from Team Rocket (this caused the pink Butterfree to start having feelings for him).IL021: Bye Bye Butterfree Known moves Using String Shot as Caterpie Ash Caterpie Tackle.png Using Tackle as Caterpie |stage2 =Metapod |img2 = Ash Metapod Harden.png Using Harden as Metapod |stage3 =Butterfree |img3 = Ash Butterfree Sleep Powder.png Using Sleep Powder Ash Butterfree Whirlwind.png Using Whirlwind Ash Butterfree Tackle.png Using Tackle Ash Butterfree Stun Spore.png Using Stun Spore | String Shot; bug; IL003: Ash Catches a Pokémon Tackle; normal; IL003: Ash Catches a Pokémon Harden; normal; IL004: Challenge of the Samurai Sleep Powder; grass; IL004: Challenge of the Samurai Whirlwind; normal; IL006: Clefairy and the Moon Stone Stun Spore; grass; IL007: The Water Flowers of Cerulean City }} Voice actress and actor *Rikako Aikawa (Japanese and English) *Eric Stuart (English as a Metapod) Trivia *Butterfree marked many firsts for Ash's Pokémon: It was the first Pokémon Ash captured, the first to evolve, the first to reach his final form, the first to be traded away (Ash still got him back), the first to have a confirmed gender, the first to be released and the first dual type Pokémon Ash ever caught. *As a Caterpie, Rikako Aikawa voiced it in both the Japanese and English versions of the anime. When it evolved into a Metapod, though, Aikawa continued voicing it in the Japanese series while Eric Stuart who played Brock in the original 4-Kids series voiced Metapod. Upon evolving into Butterfree, Aikawa began playing the role in both versions once again. *Butterfree holds the record out of all of Ash's Pokémon for taking the shortest time to fully evolve, evolving from Metapod only one episode after it evolved from Caterpie. To compare, Ash's Charizard took three episodes to fully evolve, and his Goodra took four. Gallery Ash catching Butterfree as a Caterpie. Ash Caterpie.png As a Caterpie Ash Metapod.png As a Metapod Spurt Butterfree.png Butterfree with its mate in the Opening theme Spurt! }} See also Butterfree (MS020) References Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have been traded Category:Character Pokémon that have an accessory